1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an outdoor lamp, particularly an outdoor LED lamp including fasteners, particularly, a waterproof fastening assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
An outdoor lamp such as a street lamp includes a lamp body and a housing containing the lamp body therein. The lamp body is usually fixed to the housing by a number of ordinary screws. When the outdoor lamp is exposed to outside for a long period of time, the screws may be gradually eroded. Thus, rain or snow may creep through clearances between the screws and the housing of the outdoor lamp, and enter into the housing to thereby cause electrical short circuit and potential safety problems.
Accordingly, glue is applied to seal the clearances between the screws and the housing of the outdoor lamp. Generally, the glue is applied to fill to the clearances between the screws and the housing by a special glue-applying machine, and then the glue needs a period of time to dry after the application thereof. Apparently, this waterproof approach, i.e. using the glue, causes a high manufacture cost and a complex manufacture process.
What is needed, therefore, is an outdoor lamp including a waterproof fastening assembly, thereby overcoming the described limitations.